When She Wakes Up
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: This is going to be a short four chapter story. There will be a large amount of misdirection here. It is not what you think, or rather who you think.
1. Chapter 1

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

based on Tim McGraw's song, When she Wakes up and Finds me Gone

When She Wakes Up

With a trembling pen in hand I tried the best I can

To write all the reasons I can't stay

And I hope she'll understand I can't leave her like a man

'Cause a man would never leave her this way

I carefully read, and reread the letter in my hand. I couldn't face her, not this time. I am disgusted with myself. The first time we were together was because of a damn deal, and I told her to repair it with her ex. I saw the hurt in her eyes, and I didn't want to see it again, so I was taking the cowards way out.

A note of things I should have said

Lays beside her sleeping head

As I turn and make my way off in the night

By the time the morning's breaking

My heart will still be aching

Every time I think of what I left behind

I sat there and stared at her as she slept, knowing I would see her ever again, I couldn't. I love her to much to bring my darkness into her light. I know that I will be breaking her heart, I won't watch it though. My own heart is breaking. The damn government owns me, and there could come a time when I wouldn't make it home to her. This is for the best. I can't look into those beautiful blue eyes any longer and see the hurt. I couldn't give her what she needs.

'Cause I don't want to see me leaving in her eyes

I can't stand to watch her watch me make her cry

And I don't know a right way I can do her wrong

So I don't want to be here in the morning

When she wakes up and finds me gone

I had to be gone before she woke up. If I wasn't, I would never leave. God she is so beautiful. She doesn't know that there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe, including staying away from her for the rest of my life. I have fed her so many lines over the years, like Someday, no price, I love you in my own way, and the worst one, there are all kinds of love.

It hurts to know how much she'll hurt I've told myself things could be worse

And I've convinced myself she's better off this way

By the time she finds I'm gone

I'll be a long long way from home

When she reads the note of things I couldn't say

I wrote her a bunch of lies in the letter. God, please forgive me for this. I am knowingly ripping her heart from her chest by doing this. I can only pray that someday she will not only move on and find someone who deserves her, but will also forgive me for breaking her.

'Cause I don't want to see me leaving in her eyes

And I can't stand to watch her watch me make her cry

And I don't know a right way I can do her wrong

So I don't want to be the right in the morning

When she wakes up and finds me gone

I tucked a stray curl behind her ear and left one last lingering kiss on her forehead. I stood up and walked away. in the doorway I turned around and looked one last time. I whispered "I Love You" into the dark room.

Lord I don't want to be here in the morning

When she wakes up and finds me gone

A/N please don't start throwing things yet, not everything is as it seems.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N not mine, I own nothing

Song is Janet Jackson's Come Back to me

When She Wakes up

Two years later

Looking through my old drawer

Came across the letter you wrote

Said you needed time away

That was so long ago

All my life I've waited

To see your smile again

In my mind I hated

Not able to let go

I was packing up my apartment to move, when I came across the letter that has haunted me for two years. I sat down hard on my bed, wanting to forget it all. My heart still belonged to him, no matter how hard I tried to forget him. I still prayed for him to come back every night.

Come back to me

I'm beggin' you please

Come back to me

I'm beggin' you please

Come back to me

I don't know what I had done that was so wrong. I didn't tell him that I Loved him, I know if I had he would have left me sooner. There were so many things I wanted to tell him. I tried to move on with my life, I really did. Once I realized something very important, I knew that I had to just keep moving forward.

Lord knows that I have tried

To live my life as one

Friends tell me to hold on

Tough times don't last for long

My abandoned heart

Just doesn't understand

My undying love for you

Won't let me wait

Why can't I get him out of my heart? You would think that I would hate him for how he left. He didn't even say goodbye, just a letter. A letter telling me that I wasn't anything more than a good screw, and now he was done with me. God, why can't my heart let go? Why does it keep crying for him?

Come back to me

I'm beggin' you please

Come back to me

I want you to

Come back to me

I'm beggin' you please

Come back to me

I should hate him for this, but I don't. Every time I look at my sleeping child I see his smile in him. I wish he could see our son. I haven't even told our mutual friends about him yet. Tomorrow that will change, I will be back in Trenton. I bought a little house, and I will make it work for us. If he doesn't want us, so be it. I will continue on alone.

Please come back to me

I miss you so much

Wherever you are I love you

All my life I've waited

To see you smile again

In my mind I hated

Not able to let go

I dialed a number that I hadn't called in two years.

"Yeah?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N not mine, I own nothing

Song Hero by Enrique Iglesias

Let me be your hero

"Yeah?"

"Umm, Hi. It's me. Can we talk?"She asked. It had been two years since I heard this voice. I missed it so much. I would give anything to help her, to be her hero again. I had so many things I wanted to ask her, but I was so scared. I kept my thoughts to myself, but replied

"When, and where?"She gave me a time and place.

Would you dance

If I asked you to dance?

Would you run

And never look back?

Would you cry

If you saw me Crying?

And would you save my soul tonight?

I had ran as fast as I could from her, I spent countless hours crying for her in private. I lost my soul the day I left her. Maybe I could get her back, maybe she still loves me, a bit of hope grew in my chest.

Would you tremble

If I touched your lips?

Would you laugh?

Oh, please tell me this

Now would you die

For the one you loved?

Hold me in your arms tonight.

I would die a thousand painful deaths for her, if she would just let me hold her one last time. I need her light in my dark world. I can only pray that she will forgive me. I want to be the hero in her eyes again.

I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away your pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

I want to go back and do everything over. I got into my car and began the drive to the playground she wanted to meet at. The hope in my chest grew as I got closer.

Would you swear

That you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie?

Would you run and hide?

Am I in to deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care...

You're here tonight

As I got out of the car I noticed a young woman, and a beautiful little boy. She was swinging him up into the air and he squealed in delight. I was looking for her, but my eyes kept coming back to the young Mother and child.

I can be your Hero baby

I can take away your pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

I suddenly realized that I was looking at her. Dear God! Did I do this to her? Did I leave her alone and pregnant with my child? He looked just like me. She turned around and spotted me, she waved me over and gave me a small smile. I was lost in that smile as the thoughts raced through my head.

Oh, I just want to hold you

I just want to hold you, oh, yeah

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away.

I knew I was looking at the love of my life, and our beautiful child. What an idiot I have been. I can only hope she will give me another chance. As I got to her, I wrapped her and our child in my arms, breathing in their scent.

I can be your hero

I can kiss away your pain

And I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

You can take my breath away.

As I exhaled I said the one word out loud that I have missed saying for the last two years..."Babe"

I can be your hero.

A/N Now before you get all upset, remember lots of misdirection going on here. One more chapter, and all will be revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N not mine, I own nothing.

Song, In your arms by Kina Grannis

Hush, now let's go quiet to the park

Where it first started

Cool night, us lying in the dark

I felt my heart

Was trying to find the place for you to stay

A place where I feel safe.

He was really here, he called me Babe, my heart soared. I needed to introduce him to our son. I was trembling inside, the fear in my heart was deep. Would he reject him, us. I really want to run away. I shouldn't have done this

"Rickey, I want you to meet someone special." He tipped his head at me in question.

Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten

In the rain, in the dark we'll lay

In your arms, in your arms I'll stay

Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten

In the rain, in the dark we'll lay

In your arms, in your arms I'll stay

I took a deep breath and whispered a silent prayer, even if he doesn't want me, please let him love his son. "Rickey, I want you to meet our son...Ricardo Carlos Manoso III. I call him Carlito. I just thought you should know. Well, because we are moving back to the area, and well, you have the right to know. I'm not asking for anything, after all this isn't the 1950's. It is 1978, and there are a lot of single mom's now. We'll be ok, I just wanted you to know."

"Babe, Maria, I said a lot of things I shouldn't have, and that letter was completely wrong. I was not in a good place in my life, and my head. Fighting in that war made me feel like I wasn't worthy of loving anyone. If you will give me another chance, I would like to give us a try. Please Babe, give me a chance."

Almost thirty years later Carlos, who by then had become Ranger, almost repeated his fathers mistakes. Word for by agonizing step.

He was stronger though, and didn't run away, but ran towards his Babe, they gave his Mami and Papi two more grandchildren. Rickey and his Babe (Maria) went on to live their happily ever after.

A/N ever wonder how Ranger got those well delivered lines? Maybe he heard his parents story, and felt a lot like his Dad...who knows, just a thought.


End file.
